76th 77th Hunger Games SYOT
by Asia Shea
Summary: The hunger games have been reinstated. Due to the power of the snows, and Pulatch. And you can guess who is going in. Primrose Mellark Everdeen, the boy she hates. Will she come out? Or will she die in the arena? P.S. This is a SYOT. And if you want to sign up do it by PM. Also there will be a Sponsor system. Just go to Mockjay's Forum. Need lots more tributes! Sign up it's a SYOT
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Hunger games and my the Odds be ever in your favor! Two tribuites from each district will be taken that includes 13. to sign up you Need to follow this form. Also district 12 Female is taken because I would like to participate too!**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Personality-(Be Descriptive)**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Family-**

**History-**

**Strength's-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Preferred Weapon- **

**Other-**

**Description- **

**DISTRICT- **

**ex.**

**Name- Primrose Maueve Mellark Everdeen**

**Age- 17**

**Gender- Female**

**Personality- Nice, really hot temper, Gets provoked easily, Usually gets along easily. Doesn't pay attention to what people tell her most of the time. Usually gets along. Usually. Tends to argue alot. (and no I'm not copying katniss. I actually act like this all the time.)**

**Looks- Black hair, Olive skin, Brown eyes.**

**Likes- Cats, Dogs, **

**Dislikes- Snakes, Spiders, Fire, Gross things( I seriously hate gross things).**

**Family- One sister named Wren , one brother named Finnick, A mother named Katniss, and A father Named peeta.**

**Strength's- I have great aim am and strong I small but tall and You'll never see me coming. I the girl nobody notices if I don't want them to.**

**Weaknesses- I don't really have weaknesses, I'm defiantly arid of things but no weaknesses.**

**Preferred Weapon- Knives, Bow and arrow, Sword, Hand to hand combat.**

**DISTRICT- 12**

**Also here is some story to start it off!**

The T.V. is blazing and mom is crying I look at the news and see snows granddaughter, her mom, and Pulartch on screen. I start to wonder what is all this fuss about. And then I see President Paylor laying on the stage in a pool of blood. I turn to m mother and see her shakeing. And then All I have to do is run. Run away.

Dad comes to me and holds me telling me everything is alright. This is how he tries to withhold information from us.

"What is going on."

"it'll be O.K."

"What i going on?"

"Don't worry."

I pull away and say.

"What. Is. Going. On."

"The hunger games have been reinstalled."

"What?!" The hunger games. The moments that plauge my mom and dad. I know. Almost every year around the same time my mom wakes up yelling and crying. I know what the hunger games are from school and aunt rosie.

"I know."

"But the mockingjay is still Alive."

"I know. How can this be happining?"

" The reapings are tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yes."

And that is all I think about for the rest of the day. The hunger games are coming back. And my the odds be ever in our favor.


	2. Tribute list 1

District 1 Male:

District 1 Female:

_**Name- Polish Emmaline**_  
_**Age- 18**_

District 2 Male:

District 2 Female:

_**Name – Chardonnay Blue**_

_**Age - 17**_

District 3 male:

District 3 Female:

District 4 Male:

_**Name - Carter Sterling**_

_**Age - 15**_

District 4 Female:

District 5 Male:

District 5 Female:

District 6 Male:

District 6 Female:

District 7 Male:

District 7 Female:

_**Name: Lightening 'Li' Hadenn**_

_**Age: 14**_

District 8 Male:

District 8 Female:

District 9 Male:

District 9 Female:

**_Name- Mali Jothen _**

**_Age- 15_**

District 10 Male:

District 10 Female:

District 11 Male:

District 11 Female:

_**Name- Ressia Layer**_

_**Age- 17**_

District 12 Male:

**_Name- Andrew Greenwood_**

**_Age- 18_**

District 12 Female:

_**Name- Primrose Mauve Mellark Everdeen**_

_**Age- 17**_

District 13 Male:

District 13 Female:

_**Name- Finch Heartland**_

_**Age- 12**_

**P.S. District 2 female you need to give some kind of fear or weakness.**

**And I forgot to add I need everyone to give me their interview, If they want allies, Sponsers, their personal training session with the games and if they volunteered or not. Two victors will come out. So you don't have too much guilt in the end. And you have to have had the alliance before the final 5 to win with them.**

**Andrew Greenwood**

I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. And I messed up in frount of the girl I like. This really sucks. Now she thinks I'm a creep. But then again I probley looked like a creep to her. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Today I went hunting and the annoying kid was there. Almost Every time I go hunting he is there. After district 13 & 12 were rebiult after the rebellion they were closer together. About a 15 minute walk. So here he is again. Every time he is near me he does all this 'Impressive stuff' It is so annoying. So today he was here again.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello Primrose." He says mumbleing.

"Could ya speak up? I can barly hear you." I say.

"Hello." He says a bit louder. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too."

"Well I've got to get going."

"Me too. Today I'm headed up the moutian. Well, bye." I say breaking into a run up the moutain.

"Bye."

"What did you say?" I shout over my shoulder. "You're bumbling again!"

. . .

When I get to the top of the mountain I sit down find a fishing line and start fishing.

" Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Now."

"Hey Rose!" Says my sister Lark. "How are ya? Did the boy show up again?"

"Yes. As always."

"Well I found out his name!"

"Good for you. What is it?"

" Andrew Greenwood! He's from District 13 and is 18 years old. He has a lot in common with his brothers. They go to school with me and are super annoying. But I see his sister around sometimes and she is so cute!"

"Great!"

"So what are we doing today?"

"Swimming and fishing."

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

So for the rest of the day we swim and fish. During the halfway point Lark scrapes her knee and it starts bleeding in the water. We get out and look out her knee. I quickly look away. I get nauseous around gross things. And this is definitely gross. My brother Finnick is better with this stuff, so is lark.

"Why don't you go back home and get yourself fixed up. I'll meet you there."

"No thanks. Any ways how will you get down then? The cart doesn't get back up by its self. I'll just stay here for a while."

We continue fishing and swimming. When we are done we hear a thu - thump sound, I look up and see a capitol aircarft.

"Hide!" I hear someone whisper. We run for a hiding spot and wait till the aircraft goes away.

"It must be the escort." The voice says. I turn around and see Andrew.

" You! What are you doing here?"

"Uhh." He says scratching his neck. "I came up here to hunt deer there are more up here."

"O.K." I say. "Well I need to get home now. It's getting dark." I climb over to the cart and motion for Lark to get here.

"Well I need to get down too."

"Walk down then."

" There is a second cart. I can take that."

"O.K. Get in then." I say. He gets in the other cart and we slide down to the bottom. We run back home and give my mother our bag of produce. The first thing she asks is.

"Why are you giving this to me? I can't cook!" So then we run over to dad and give him the bag. He takes it gladly kisses us on the head then goes to the kitchen to start cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Mellark Everdeen

* * *

Today are the reaping for district 12. Everyone is all dressed up for it and we are all in the town square. Even Haymitch has come. Though he has a bottle of whisky. I walk to the town square with My younger brother Finninck, my younger sister Clara, and the son of Finninck and Annie, Jake. We log in and go to our age sections. Effie climbs up on to the stage sobbing. Poor Effie, I think. And I really mean it! She knows all of us. And district 12 has been rebuilt nicer. it is beautiful. Effie walks over to the boys bowl first silently sobbing. She puts her hand in the bowl full of slips. But we all know that it is just one slip that will get pulled out. She grabs one and walks over to the microphone. She opens the slip and reads it. Not trying to hide her sobbing. She chokes out three words.

"Finninck Mellark Everdeen."

The crowd isn't surprised.

"It will be OK Finninck" It whisper under my breath. I watch him walk up to the stage shaking. He gets up there. And Effie gives him a big hug. Good ol' Effie. Though she isn't that old in the first place.

"Volunteers?" Effie asks. Nobody expects volunteers. It is the first hunger games since the second rebellion. So of course they have something special planed. So of course everyone is surprised when someone volunteers.

"I volunteer as tribute." Says a boy calmly.

Everyone looks at him. Aw come on. I think. That boy has volunteered. Oh well. He walks up on to the stage while Finninck walks down from it going back to the 14 year old section.

"And what might your name be?" Effie asks. She is less choked up now.

"Andrew Greenwood." He says.

Effie nods silently and then walks over to the females bowl next taking one step at time to the bowl. She sticks her hand in and walks back in what feels like forever. And then when she calls my sisters name I'm Kind of surprised. I was expecting my name to come out but instead my sisters. My sweet 12 year old Clara.

"Clara Mellark Everdeen." Effie calls out again. Before anyone can see it Clara runs over to me and buries her face in my dress. I whisper to her it will be OK. That she won't have to go in. That she'll be safe. But I can't assure her that I'll be safe. Effie calls put her name a couple more times until I say.

"OK. Clara. You're going to have to let go now. I'm going to go up on to the stage and saying you are not going into the Hunger Games OK?

"OK." She says. "But are you sure that you won't volunteer for me?"

"Yes." I say. I know that she knows that I'm lying. But she says.

"Go up anyways. Just get back here or when that victor comes and it is not you I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"OK. Squirt." I say. I walk calmly up on to the stage. Everyone thinks I'm Clara. I'm sobbing. That would explain me not coming up eralier. And Until I get up there and say in to the microphone my name everyone thinks I'm Clara.

"My name is Primrose Mellark Everdeen." A mummer goes through out the crowd. They've heard the name before. But never from me. I go by rose. So everyone thinks my name is Rose. Not Primrose. In fact everyone still associates the name with Prim. Moms younger sister. Moms Dead younger sister.

"Hello Rose."Effie says into my ear.

"Hey Effie." I say.

"Our tributes for district 12" Says Effie. I turn to Andrew. We shake hands. But while we are shaking hands I mouth.

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Andrew Greenwood

* * *

Effie breaking tradition walks over to the boys bowl first. Please, please, please. Don't let it be me. Effie Sticks her right hand in the bowl and walks over to the microphone unfolding the small slip of paper. She opens it and reads it to her self silently. She gasps right before saying out loud. I take a deep breath. She reads it carefully out loud.

" Finnick Mellark Everdeen" She says her voice shaking. I let myself breath. Until I realize that, that is Roses younger brother. I watch him walk up to the top of the stage. Effie says into the microphone about to cry.

" Volunteers?"

And with out thinking for anyone except Rose I say. "I volunteer as tribute." I start walking up to the stage realizing what an idiot I am. I'm doing this to impress a girl who if she makes it in to the games will kill me.

I walk up to the stage and say my name loud and clear into the microphone.

"Andrew Greenwood." I see Effie go to the girls bowl. and pick out a pink slip.

"Clara Mellark Everdeen. She says.

The small girl runs over to Rose. All of a sudden Rose starts walking to the stage she gets to the microphone and says her name.

"Primrose Mellark Everdeen." And you can tell what the crowd is thinking. The odds are definitely not in this families favor. Effie tells us to shake hands and While we are doing so Rose says so quite I can barely make it out.

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Lulu

* * *

Oh my Gosh! How can Rosie not see it! He is _SOOOOOO_ in love with her! And it is so romantic! I'm betting on that Rosie girl! She seems like a winner! I can tell these games are going to be more eventful than the 74th _and_ 75th hunger games combined! _SOOOO_ exited! Not Daddy's calling me! Bet it is a new dress! Maybe that Pink one! Yippie!

* * *

Katniss Mellark Everdeen

* * *

They have reaped Prim! I'm freaking out. Finnick is ok. But what about Prim! I mean Clara! The world starts to black out.

_"Primrose Everdeen." Effie calls out._

_"NO!" I yell. "I volenteer! I volenteer as tribute!"_

_The peacekeepers draging her up on to the stage. And me trying to force my way through. Trying to get to Prim._

"Katniss?" Peeta asks."Are you Ok.'

"I think. Just another flashback."

"Of what?"

"Our reaping. Prim's reaping. And my volenteering."

"It will be ok. Rose volenteered."

"What?!" I say. "That isn't OK! They are doing this just to kill me aren't they."

"Probley."

"Peeta." I say. "This isn't OK. What happens if she doesn't come back?"

* * *

**Yes that is my imitation of a capitol girl. Tell me if you like it and if I should do more of them from the Capitols point of view. From the president to a child. Also what about the other tributes or the people in the audience and other? Is it OK? I don't write for reviews because I think I'm a awesome writer but still I love having 'em! Post review tell me if it is good or bad! I won't change it or my style of writing but still! I like feedback!**

**- Asia Shea**


End file.
